One-Minute Melee: Orochimaru VS Mettaton EX
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Orochimaru's quest for immortality leads him to the laboratory of Dr. Alphys, who is not interested in giving this stranger a new robotic body. But when Mettaton steps in to protect Alphys, will the robot be in way over his head, or will the sinister snake controlling ninja succeed in his quest? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun's Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Naruto, which belongs to VIZ Comics, or Undertale, which belongs to Toby Fox! Any other shows, games or other forms of media that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge and Hyun's Dojo!

And now, for a new One-Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Just focus your minds to the fighting ways!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! No research! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Alphys's New Laboratory)**

It had become such a blur to Alphys as she was not sure what had just happened. She was working on a brand new experiment, probably something to research the crack in the sky above the Earth when all of a sudden, her field of vision started to become blurry with various clouds of smoke.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" Alphys coughed as the yellow lizard monster in the scientist's coat looked around. She 'meeped' when she saw various humans in ninja outfits appearing before her eyes. All of them possessed blank, black eyes as they held their stance. Alphys looked around, nervous at what was going on. "Uh, wh-whatever you want, I don't want any trouble!"

All of a sudden, much to Alphys's astonishment, all the ninjas seemed to have collapsed as grey creatures came out from them and started to fly over towards a lone figure, entering inside the figure. This figure was a pale white male with gold snake eyes, purple markings around his eyes, with long black hair and wearing what seemed to be a grey poncho with a black shirt and black pants underneath, held together with a purple rope. The man gave a smirk as he went over to Alphys, who stood there timidly.

"Hello, hello, hello." The man said with a slick and very sinister voice. "And you must be Alphys."

Alphys stood her ground as she asked, "Wh-Wh-Who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry, I came into your lab and I never introduced myself. Call me Orochimaru, your new nightmare." Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face.

Alphys glared at the man that had walked over to her. "Wh-why are you here and wh-wh-what do you want?"

"Why am I here? Well, as you may not have heard, I'm pretty well known around the place I live. See, I am a special ninja who has trained under the Third Hokage with special abilities. That reanimated ninja spell you just saw was just a taste of my power." Orochimaru laughed. "But like you, I am also a genius in that I want to make the world a better place. But in order to achieve that, I am on the hunt to obtain some immortality, but every time I try to find a new body, it just goes to waste completely. Hell, even the fragility of bodies can be pathetic. Thus, I went on a journey to see what I can do to get immortality, and my search led me to this place."

Alphys gulped as she examined the villainous man. "I-I see..."

"Indeed. I've read SO much about you, Alphys, and how a human freed you and other monsters to get integrated to society, even getting new lives in the process..." The pale ninja said with a smile. "But what I read about your accomplishments, about how you were able to create a SOUL is amazing."

Alphys's eyes widened in shock as she glared at Orochimaru. "So you came here JUST to force me to build you a new body, one that will stand the test of time forever?"

"You catch on pretty well..." Orochimaru smirked as he noticed Alphys trying to reach for a cell phone. Instantly, Orochimaru turned one of his arms into a cobra as he grabbed Alphys and wrapped her up around the body. "And I'm sorry, but help ain't going to come for you. Either you build me that SOUL, OR I'll take over your body and do it myself. You have a lot of knowledge in that brain of yours, I'm sure I can use it to my advantage."

"Eek... l-let go of me..." Alphys choked as Orochimaru gave a smirk.

But all of a sudden, just when all hope had been lost, all of a sudden, the lights went out, much to the two's confusion. Then, a spotlight shined on Orochimaru, blinding him a bit as Alphys gasped.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, COMING AT YOU LIVE FROM ALPHYS'S LABORATORY, HEEEEEEERE'S... METTATON!"

Alphys gasped as she and Orochimaru looked up to see that a spotlight had quickly shined on something that had just entered from the lab doors. It was a computer like creature with various buttons, knobs, two robotic arms and two robotic legs. The robot then jumped up and floated down as he looked over towards Alphys. "This guy giving you any trouble, Alphys?"

Alphys nodded as she looked relieved. "I'm so relieved you came over just in time, Mettaton, but what are you doing here?"

"Why, darling, I was just about to do an interview for my show, when I saw this strange man enter your laboratory! Now, I'm not one that usually suspects things, but when I see someone trying to threaten the person who created me and is my friend, that's when the kiddie gloves come off!" Mettaton said as he pulled out a mirror and was seemingly looking at himself.

Orochimaru examined the robot as he started laughing. "Please. You think you can easily defeat me. You're just a pathetic robot."

"You haven't even SEEN my true form! Alphys, I want you to flip the switch on my back, then run as fast as you can!" Mettaton said as he raised his hands up in the air.

Alphys's eyes widened in shock. "I don't know if that's such a good idea..."

"Just do it! You're a genius, surely, you have a plan cooking up in your brains right now!" Mettaton pointed out.

Alphys looked unsure at first... then frowned as she nodded as she flipped the switch behind his back. "Go all out with him!"

Mettaton then started shaking wildly as Alphys started to run out of the room. Orochimaru frowned as he attempted to follow, but then a light blinded him as Mettaton's voice sounded with a sexy, "Oh yes..."

When the light toned down with the brightness, Orochimaru blinked a few times as he quickly noticed that Alphys had disappeared from the room, sensed that the doors were locked... and in Mettaton's place stood a flamboyant robot with black hair, a pink body frame with a heart for a belly button, black pants and pink boots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold, the new and improved Mettaton EX!" Mettaton gave a flirtaetious smile as he struck a pose, before turning towards Orochimaru, who looked unimpressed. "What's the matter, darling? Not surprised?"

"You really want to fight me, hm?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "All this over that lizard?"

"She created me, pal! I may want to entertain the populace, in fact, I think the TV cameras that were just set up over there is tuning in to my channel... watching right now!" Mettaton EX smirked. "Besides, it's not like you have a choice."

Orochimaru laughed in a sinister manner before going into a fighting stance. "Well, well, well... I guess I can entertain the masses on your final episode."

"What a boast, coming from someone like you!" Mettaton EX said as he looked ready to fight.

The two fighters looked each other in the eye as one of them was about ready to make the first move.

 **IF YOU ASK ME, BOTH OF THESE PEOPLE LOOK PRETTY FLAMBOYANT!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Orochimaru started the fight by taking out a blue sword from his throat as he jumped up in the air, attempting to slice up the robot. But Mettaton EX did a twirl as he used his legs to block Orochimaru's Sword of Kusunagi. The ninja frowned as he attempted to swing at Mettaton EX with his blade, only to be blocked again.

Mettaton EX then started to do a swinging kick towards the ninja, only for Orochimaru to raise up his arms using the . Instantaneously, his arms began to transform into a horde of snakes as he sent the snake arms over to Mettaton EX, wrapping him around tightly and swinging him around. Mettaton EX's eyes started to swirl around a bit as the robot started to get dizzy. Pretty soon, the ninja's snake arms released the dizzy robot from his grasp and sent him down to the ground.

Mettaton EX got up and started to walk around a bit, dizzy, before frowning as he pulled out some rectangular mini-Mettatons and threw them out. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow, slightly confused.

 **(50 Seconds)**

All of a sudden, the mini Mettatons quickly pulled out a few hearts with an embroided M on them as the tiny bots began to glide down on umbrellas and began to throw the hearts at the ninja snake arms. The hearts directly hit the snakes as they began to hiss out in horror. Orochimaru grunted as his arms turned back into regular arm. The ninja growled as Mettaton EX gave a wink.

Orochimaru's legs then disappeared as the snake ninja began to slither fast towards the robot and started using his hands to punch his face in, causing Mettaton EX to groan as he rubbed his face. Then, with a frown on the robot's face, Mettaton EX proceeded to shift to the left, as if to avoid another hit from the snake ninja. Unfortunately for him, Orochimaru saw him dodge from a mile away.

As quick as Mettaton EX was, Orochimaru was even quicker as he quickly turned and changed his arm into a single snake, wrapping the flamboyant robot around his coils. Quickly, Orochimaru bit on Mettaton EX's neck... as on Mettaton EX's robotic neck, a cursed seal appeared on his neck.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Orochimaru then let go of Mettaton EX's neck as the robot winced a bit as he pulled out a mirror and looked at the mark. Mettaton EX growled as he said, "How did this tattoo get on me? This is going to be bad for ratings!"

Orochimaru then used the large snake on his arm to grab Mettaton EX by his left leg and started twirling him to his fist as Mettaton EX felt the impact. The robot was quickly sent flying as the ninja quickly followed the flying body as it broke the wall. Mettaton EX groaned as he got up and shook himself off. Growling, he quickly pulled out a few bombs with plus signs on them.

In a flash, Mettaton EX began to throw the bombs into the air as he then pulled out a yellow blaster and began to shoot laser blasts at the bombs, causing them to detonate with plus sign symbols signifying the explosions. The snake ninja quickly slithered out of the way of each attack, only getting hit by the final bomb as he stood stunned. Mettaton EX gave a smirk... before raising an eyebrow.

The Orochimaru that had took the final blast started turning into mud as it melted down, causing Mettaton EX to pause in concern... before a familiar figure appeared behind him and started to grab the robot from behind.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Mettaton EX was forced to be turned as he came face to face with Orochimaru. The ninja gave a sadistic grin before tossing the robot up in the air and once again pulling out the Sword of Kusunagi from his throat. Orochimaru then jumped in the air fast to get on the same level as the flying Mettaton EX and proceeded to slash at him with great velocity.

But, Mettaton EX smirked as he closed his eyes and focused on his belly. As quick as a flash, the heart at the center of Mettaton EX's body flew up in the air. Orochimaru, quickly stopping, jumped down and landed as Mettaton EX did the same thing. Mettaton pointed to Orochimaru, as if indicating the heart on what to do. Realizing what this meant, Orochimaru started waving his hands around and slamming them down on the ground as he uttered "Triple Rashomon!"

Sure enough, the heart started to glow as it started to shoot out various lightning bolts headed straight for the snake ninja... only for the blasts to be ineffective as now, three large gates had been summoned, each with a different demon face, as the giant gates blocked Mettaton's attacks.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Knowing that now he had some time, Orochimaru closed his eyes as he started to glow, as his eyes began to glow red...

Mettaton EX, on the other side of the gates, frowned as he started to charge at the gates, only for them to be unmovable. The robot grunted, pushing as hard as he can as he suddenly noticed something. He noticed some glowing from the distance as the robot's eyes widened. He then narrowed his eyes as he said, "I don't think so, honey? You want to be in a new form? I can top it!"

Mettaton EX then started to shut his eyes as he started to glow as well as a bright light filled the room for two seconds. Once the light cleared up, where Mettaton EX once stood was now a robot similar to him, but now he had a cannon on his right forearm, larger shoulder pads and wings on his back. Half of his face was also covered in black paint as the right side of his hair was more spiky, and his legs appeared to be longer.

"I didn't think I'd have to pull out NEO form so early, but you left me no alternative!" Mettaton NEO said with a grin... but that grin faltered when he noticed the newly transformed Orochimaru... who looked like a large eight headed white snake with multiple bodies. And from the looks of things, it had completely destroyed Alphys's lab. "...oh boy..."

 **(10 Seconds)**

One of the snake heads then started to lunge right towards Mettaton NEO as the newly transformed robot started to dodge the lunge as he cursed, "Why didn't you build up my defenses, Alphys?"

Then, two more heads started to charge right towards Mettaton NEO as he tried to avoid the heads, climbing up towards the table, but it was no use.

 **(5...)**

Another of the snake heads lunged towards Mettaton NEO as he tried to hold up his arms in defense.

 **(4...)**

The snake head then grabbed Mettaton NEO by the torso as it started to spin him around.

 **(3...)**

The snake head then threw the flamboyant robot up in the air as the robot tried to use his wings to fly.

 **(2...)**

Unfortunately for Mettaton NEO, the wings were only for show as he started to head down towards the snake's mouth.

 **(1...)**

 _ **CHOMP.**_

The sound of crushing metal was heard as Mettaton NEO's lights flickered off as Mettaton said, in a sad voice, "I'm sorry Alphys... wonderful audience... I let you down..."

 _ **KO!**_

The snake then spat out the remains of the disassembled Mettaton, who had now turned back into a television robot like state as it bounced off, landing near a horrified Alphys, who had seen the snake monster destroy her lab in pure horror. The eight headed snake then turned and saw Alphys in interest as one of the mouths opened up to reveal Orochimaru giving a smirk.

Alphys backed away towards a tree as she said, "Y-you, you..."

"Monster? Thank you, I appreciate the compliment." Orochimaru said as he pulled out the Sword of Kusunagi from his throat and jumped out of the snake's mouth, causing the eight headed snake to disappear as he walked towards her. "Now, quit stalling, Alphys. You build me a robot body, or you give me yours so that I can build one myself and achieve my dream of immortality!"

Alphys growled as she took a stance. "I just told you, y-y-you'll never get that body!"

"Very well. Possession of your body it is..." Orochimaru gave a smirk as he started to lunge towards the scared Alphys with his sword as the lizard monster was covering her eyes, whimpering for help...

 **CLANG!**

Alphys opened her eyes in surprise as she noticed a familiar fish-monster like figure standing between her and the snake ninja, blocking the Sword of Kusunagi with her spear as she gave a growl.

"You're going to hurt her, you're going to go through me." The fish monster like figure said with a glare.

"Undyne! Thank goodness!" Alphys blushed as she gave a sigh of relief.

"I noticed the giant snake creature from the training area and ran over when I knew it was in your area! Imagine my surprise when I saw this!" Undyne said as she turned to Orochimaru.

The snake ninja stumbled in surprise and smirked. "Well, well, well, seems I have a new opponent. Very well, I could go another round... make you se-"

 _ **CRACK!**_

The Earth had shook as Alphys looked up to the sky in worry. Undyne and Orochimaru stumbled and fell as they lifted their heads up in confusion.

"Seriously, this is, like, the seventh time that cracking sound and the shaking of the Earth just happened!" Undyne growled. "I don't know how much more I can take of this!"

Orochimaru, on the other hand, sensed something off as he gave a frown, before turning to Undyne and Alphys. "I'm going for now, but I'll be back soon enough."

"What? Oh no you-" Undyne growled as she threw a spear, but Orochimaru performed a substitution jutsu, disappearing as the spear pierced a log in its place. Undyne growled as she grabbed her spear. "The nerve of him! He just leaves like that?!"

Undyne then quickly noticed Alphys looking up at the sky with concern. The fish monster noticed the mangled remains of Mettaton as Undyne started to connect the dots... before walking over to Alphys, saying, "You can rebuild him, Alphys. You're smart enough to know his schematics..."

"That's not what worries me." Alphys said as she pointed to the sky. "Look up in the sky. Is it me or does that crack seem... bigger to you?"

Undyne paused as she looked up and frowned, staring at the crack in the sky which appeared to grow larger by the second. "You have a good point. Something tells me that things are beginning to go down..."

* * *

 **(Forest)**

From a distance in a high tree, Orochimaru was watching Undyne and Alphys talking as he looked up towards the sky, frowning.

"Dammit... if I'm going to have to continue my quest to obtain immortality, I need to make sure something is done about that crack in the sky first..." Orochimaru gave a frown as he turned around and started to jump from branch to branch. "I hate to do this, but I'm going to need help... big help..."

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **OROCHIMARU**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 5 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **One would not expect simple butterfly nets to capture monkeys, but will one certain monkey take a stand against the captivity of these creatures?**_

* * *

And finally, another One-Minute Melee is done and over with! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
